Le Dessert (better version (IMP))
by KiraYamato90
Summary: a remake of the manga ending don't own anything


**I'm still making SORINA! Even though the manga already ended**

**Made because of a request of a friend and how I hated the ending of the manga (the anime version had better be a good ending)**

**Tired of describing the character's appearance**

**A bit different from the manga whose ending I HATE so much!**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**At an airport**

In a security room at an airport, a security guard was interrogating Soma about carrying a knife in his suitcase

"no really! I'm not a criminal! I swear!" Soma said to the security guard who slammed his hand on the table where Soma's knife was on

"then what's with the knife?! What you're doing walking around with this thing?!" the security guard shouted at Natsu

"well…you see" Soma tried to answer as the redhead scratches the back of his head

Before long, another older security guard comes in as he sees the situation at hand

"what are you doing?" the older man said as he reached for the door and opens it "stop wasting the gentleman's time and let him through"

"you're free to go, sir. Your gate is right this way" the older security guard told Soma as he thanked him before going on his way out of the airport

"but chief! Are you sure we should've let that guy go!? Who's he to get such special treatment!?" the security guard said to his senior who smirked to him

"hah! And I thought you were some type of foodie at our last office party" the old man told his junior "you're just a big talker if you don't recognize Chef Soma!"

Soma walks out of the airport as he lifts his suitcase over his shoulder while breathing in the air of Japan

"finally, home," Soma said before he reached into his pocket and takes out his cell phone

**At Totsuki**

**Headmistress office**

"ugh! Now you call me!" Erina shouted on her phone as it was Soma who had just called her "would it kill you to give me a heads up when you're coming home?"

Erina sighs as she twirls her side hair a bit "fine, I'll graciously accept your challenge. I'll get in touch with the others about your arrival back home. See you soon"

She turned off her phone and stands up from her seat

"Erina-sama!" Hisako called out to Erina as the blonde woman turns to look at her secretary/ Best Friend.

"I'll send an email to everyone immediately," Hisako said as Erina nodded

"excellent Hisako, please do," Erina told her as Hisako started pressing the keys on her tablet

"I wonder how many are able to attend this time?" Hisako said as she pressed the send button on her tablet "I hope everyone is doing well"

* * *

"what!? He's coming home?! Dan it! If I'd known sooner, I could have taken the day off and flown to Tokyo!" Isshiki said as he just received Hisako's email

* * *

"sorry! Sorry! No can do! I'm literally going on a plane to China right now!" Kuga said while dragging his suitcase behind him

* * *

"oh, he's been inspired to create another new recipe?" Megumi said as she reads Hisako's email on her phone "that's so neat!"

"all right! Megumi-chan! Nene-chan! It's time to prepare for the restaurant!" Hinako comes in as the older woman was all smiles and joy

* * *

"**give them more discount would ya? Think of giving some generosity" **Tsukasa said while holding up a paper that had the information on meat prices

"**I'm already giving them a big discount already," **Ikumi told the man in a stern voice

"come on you guys! Be nice okay!" Yuki said before her cell phone rings "a message from Hisako-chan!"

* * *

Akira was in the middle of teaching his class the function of human's nose in detecting the smell coming from spices when added to a dish

* * *

"with that your mouth and tongue will have a better perception in tasting the dishes" Akira instructed out before he notices his phone ringing

* * *

"sure you got everything, Nii-chan?" Isami asked his brother as they were on their way to Tokyo

"nope I have everything to make this trip successful as the others!" Takumi told his brother before hearing a ring from their phones notification system

* * *

"I got a text from Hishoko-chan!" Rindo said as she looks at the email in her phone "looks like miss Nakiri took another taste challenge from Yukihira"

"Wish I could go," Tsukasa said

"we could've gone there if we weren't judges in the camp," Momo said as she, Tsukasa, Rindo, Megishima, and Saito were guest judges in Totsuki hotel's training camp

**Totsuki hotel head office**

Dojima Gin was signing some papers in his office before he noticed an email had been sent to him

"how many weeks has it been since he was last home?" Gin said as he reads the email "out of all the things he could've inherited from his father, he inherited his father's wanderlust"

""_Joichiro… your son has grown more and more like you by the day… and that's a good thing""_

* * *

"well! Well! Well! Guess who's coming home!" Alice said in the Nakiri mansion's garden as she reads the email on her phone "we have to be there, Ryou!"

"yes" Ryou, Alice's butler said lazily while in a butler's uniform

**A few days later**

Soma was in a taxi cab as the man looks to be in deep thought

""_back then,""_ Soma recalled the time he met Asahi and his words _""the secret to be a great chef is to find someone who you want to cook for the rest of your life, was it?""_

Soma then remembers the past of his childhood, about how his mother would say that his father's dishes tasted better than his five-year-old self

Then he remembered the time of how his mother passed away cause of a minor birth defect that affected her heart

The taxi cab came to a stop at Sumire's street market where all of his old neighbours and friends greeted him and asked him on how the chef was doing

""_everytime I challenged my old man it was to be a better chef than him. But back when I was just a kid, there was probably more to it just than that""_

Soma then stops in front of his dinner as he looks at the old sign hanged up on it

""_Someone you want to cook for more than anyone else…someone special…""_

He reached for the door and slides it open

Soma was presented with the sight of Erina sitting on a chair near the kitchen as the blonde woman turns her attention to Soma who had opened the door

""_someone who you want to dedicate the best food you've ever made to…forever…I think that someone special is…""_

"I'm home! How ya been, Nakiri?" Soma greeted Erina while sporting his usual grin

"welcome home" Nakiri greeted him back with her stoic look "well? I made time in my busy schedule to be here Yukihira. Don't you have anything else to say to me?"

"oh yeah! Thanks! You won't believe this recipe! This is amazing!" Soma said as he opened his suitcase and takes out his prized knifes

"sheesh, it's always recipes with you" Erina said while sighing before her eyes soften up a bit

""_yet it's strange…somewhere along the line….i've come to look forward to tasting your dishes…to look forward….to seeing you""_

"alrighty!" Soma said as he stands behind the kitchen counter and face towards Erina

"so what'll it be?" Soma asked about what the dish, Erina wanted

"hmph" Erina huffed at him before crossing her arms over under her chest "the chef special, please"

Erina smirked at him as Soma smirked back before putting on his signature headband

"one chef's special! Coming right up!" Soma said as he gets ready to cook Erina's order before he heard a commotion outside his dinner and sees that all of his friends had come to visit

The group chatted for a moment before they see Soma whipping up something in the kitchen

"since this is going to take a while to prepare. Let me whip you guys some snacks to much on" Soma said to them

"ooh! Is it a new recipe!?" Yuki said before Soma presented his every gruesome squid dish as a nasty ghastly aura envelops it

"**squid legs, and peanut butter marinated in coffee, mixed with sweet and sour habanero pork and simmered with mint sauce" **

"c-come again!?" Erina exclaimed in shock at the gross dish

"i-I knew this was coming!" Megumi said in fear as everyone's traumatic memories of tasting Soma's squid dishes make them turn blue

"cmon! Taste it!" Soma said as everyone took a piece of the squid and ate it

"GROOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!" They all screamed as it tasted like getting abused by a giant squid

"Yukihira!" Erina shouted at Soma who merely cackled to her

"right!? It's unbelievable on how the grossness keeps rising up" Soma said while laughing

"sheesh, you are such a clown" Erina said with a smile

Before long Soma was cooking in the kitchen as he places a plate in front of Erina

"one chef special for the lady done. This time this dish will make you say it's good" Soma proclaimed to her as Erina takes a spoon

"Dig in!" Soma said as Erina scoops up some of the meal in the dish and eats it

**Nighttime**

"damnit, and I thought that this would be the one," Soma said annoyed as his dish got a disgusting from Erina again

He was now in the middle of cleaning up his dinner after the food party, he and his friends had to celebrate Soma's return to his home

"you're still a hundred years too early to get delicious from me" Erina said gloatingly to Soma as the Headmistress huffed her chest up in pride

"just you'll wait, my next dish is going to blow your socks off for sure!" Soma said to Erina with a fire burning in his eyes

"try as hard as you want, the result will just be the same" Erina said proudly to herself even though she nearly fainted from the delicious taste that came from Soma's dish

Megumi and the others had gone home for the day as Soma and Erina were the only ones in the dinner

Soma wiped a tablecloth as he wipes dry a table before finished up cleaning his diner with Erina who stayed behind to help him

"thanks for the assist, Nakiri" Soma told to Erina with a grin "if you didn't help me tidy the place up, I might be still cleaning the place till midnight"

"it's nothing," Erina told him while putting up some chairs onto a table "just my way of saying thank you for all you did back at Totsuki"

"really? I don't think I did something good back there" Soma said as he tried to remember anything, he did that helped Erina and the others back at Highschool

"figures you would be dense and all" Erina muttered out with a sigh

"huh? You said something, Nakiri?" Soma asked Erina who shook her head

"you were hearing things" Erina said as she places the last chair up to a table

The two stands in silence before Erina breaks the silence

"I'll be on my way then," Erina said as she walks towards the door and was about to leave but Soma stopped her

"wait," Soma said as Erina turns to look at him

"there's something…" Soma said as he looks to her before pointing to the stairs "we need to talk about"

The two went upstairs as they went to Soma's room which was surprisingly isn't so dusty

"I use to stargaze the night sky from my room cause seeing the night sky," Soma said as he opens up the window to his room and sees the stars filling the sky "I noticed how small I am"

Erina follows his gaze as she felt awed to the hundreds number of stars that filled the sky

"but no matter how long I look at it, the stars keep reminding me of Salmon roe" Soma said as he drooled a bit

"leave it to you to ruin the good mood" Erina said with a small smile

The two keeps watching the stars before they see a shooting star

"you know…" Soma spoke out as he looks to Erina who looks back to him "I've been thinking a lot of what your brother said to me back when I first met him…"

"and that is?" Erina asked him

"he said that the key to becoming a good chef is to meet someone who you want to give all of your best food," Soma said as Erina finds the secret to be somehow romantic "I traveled to China, America, Italy, France, Indonesia, and even Korea. But I never even meet this person at all"

"where are you going with this?" Erina asked him as Soma smiles to him

"what I'm saying is that I already met that person who I want to give all my food to" Soma said as he gently holds Erina's hands "you"

"me?" Erina said as Soma nodded

"every single day, every single time, you were always the one who comes into my head when I cook, only you. Sure there are Megumi and the others but you…" Soma said as he remembered the time his father and mother looks so happy with each other

"you're always someone special…." Soma smiles softly to Erina whose cheeks were slowly turning red

"Nakiri- no Erina….what I'm trying to say to you is…"

Soma's hand reached to Erina's cheek as he softly cupped it

"I love you"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Sorry for it to be like this**

**Bye bye**


End file.
